Come Again?
by Celebi284
Summary: What would you do if one day you woke up in a new and were told that everything you thought was real, was just your dreams from being in a coma for six years? Slight OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is! I'm going to alternate between updating this and** _Lord and Leper_ **each week so next week I won't update this story, gives me more time and whatnot. As always, reviews and welcome, I wanna hear what you think!**

_White lights slowly grew in the distance. The bitter taste of release swirled around in his mouth. The white lights were getting closer. He tried to move only for pain to lace it's way through his body. Carefully, he got on his hands and knees, disregarding the fact that his bare legs quivered at the movement. _'I have to get away.' _He forced his body to move, away, closer to the lights, away from his troubles. _'I can do this. I'm almost there!' _In the heat of the moment, he pulled himself up, ignoring the pain coursing through his body. When his feet hit the hard pavement, he smiled with relief, he was safe! A screech of tires brought him from his thoughts as the lights were so close, too close. _

_Then the pain hit._

* * *

_Lights passed over his head, little flashes of brightness in the darkness that he hovered in. The quiet squeak of wheels turning and running over tiles was barely recognized within him. _'Where am I?' _he thought absently, he was so heavy with fatigue he just wanted to let go. _'Why can't I?'

_"King!" a familiar voice shouted through his thoughts, black and gold took over his vision. _'Who's there?' _again the voice called out to him, it sounded so sad, so lost. _'Why can't you hear me?' _the haze over his vision slowly cleared and before him was a pale man with gold irises against black. The eyes relaxed a little and a sloppy, psychotic grin spread across the man's face._

_"Oh thank god! I thought I'd lost ya there King!" the man moved so only the pale skin of his neck could been seen and he felt soft lips touch his forehead. "Don't cha worry King, the doctors' will help ya. Yer gonna be all fixed up in no time!" the pale man said as he rubbed his hand. The last thing he saw was an unknown man with slicked back, brown hair walk in, then the darkness took over._

* * *

_He awoke in his home and glanced around, all was well again. The he met Rukia and became a substitute shinigami. He saved Rukia with his friends. Aizen left with Gin and Kaname, they created the arrancars. He met Ulquiorra and Yammy. He met Grimmjow and his fraccion next. Orihime was taken. He sought out the Visoreds and learned to control his inner hollow. He left with Rukia, Renji, Chad, and Uyru to take her back. He met Nel and her friends. They won back Orihime. The Winter War started, the shinigami fought long and hard along side him. Aizen went to the fake Karakura Town. He fought valiantly against the illusionist, but not hard enough. He was knocked out mid-fight when Aizen slammed his sword hilt against his head. _

Bleary cocoa eyes slowly opened and were met with stark white. Ichigo sat up and took in his surroundings. _'How did I get here? Last I remember was fighting Aizen."_ The click of a door opening snapped him from his thoughts. Ulquiorra walked through the door and dropped his clip board at the sight of an awake Ichigo.

"Szayel! Call Shiro! He's awake!" the raven haired man shouted and walked toward Ichigo. "Hey, do you know your name? I'm Ulquiorra, your nurse." Ichigo backed away from the small man until his back met the padded wall.

"I'm Ichigo, now tell me why the _hell _you aren't dead?" Ulquiorra looked honestly shocked and stepped closer to the orangette.

"Why would I be dead?" Ichigo pulled himself to his feet and stared at the wide, poison green eyes.

"Because I killed you."

"But-" Ulquiorra was cut off with the sound of yelling and carts turning over. Ichigo's gaze moved to the door, which was thrown open by a very emotional Shiro.

"King! Yer awake!" Ichigo instinctively put the bed between them.

"What the fuck do you want?" Ichigo growled. Shiro took a step back.

"King I know you've been out the past six years, but don't ya know who I am?" Ichigo's pale copy tried to get around the bed, only to have Ichigo growl at him.

"What do you mean 'out'? And of course I know who you are! You're my hollow! Why are you outside my body?" Ichigo barked, his patience running thin. Shiro stopped moving toward him.

"King, you've been in a coma for the past six years. I'm yer twin brother."

"W-what? I long as I can remember I have _never _had a twin brother. I have two little sisters that are twins." Ichigo's face twisted in confusion. Ulquiorra hesitantly tapped the conflicted ginger's shoulder. Said man turned and bared his teeth at the smaller raven.

"S-sir could you l-lay down? W-we need to m-make sure you're okay to leave, we also n-need to check for memory loss." Ulquiorra was hiding behind his clipboard, it bothered Ichigo seeing the Espada acting so weak and emotional. Huffing, Ichigo sat down on his bed and glared at the albino beside him.

"Yer so different now." Ichigo glanced at his supposed twin, he looked so crestfallen and broken. Feeling awkward, he glanced away and rubbed the pale man's shoulder. It felt so weird to be nice to the creature that had put him through hell. Ulquiorra came back through the door with a tall man in tow. One glance had Ichigo distancing himself and searching for a weapon. Ulquiorra turned to the gentle brunette.

"He's been this way since he woke up, it's like he sees everyone here as an enemy." the raven murmured, moving behind the doctor so the orangette's wrath wasn't taken out on him.

"Good after noon Mr. Kurosaki, I'm Sōsuke Aizen. I've been your doctor for the past six years."

**Dun dun dun! I honestly have no idea what I want to do with the story right now. I'm going to list it as Romance for right now, now I need my readers to tell me, who do you want Ichi to end up with? Shiro, Grimmjow or Aizen. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you all of you who favorited/followed/reviewed on this story! I really want to hear more from you and I hope you enjoy!**

Ichigo snarled loudly and stalked towards Aizen.

"There you are you sick fuck! I bet this is all just Kyōka Suigetsu at work, isn't it? I have to say, it's really complex this time, I didn't think it could do this kind of illusion!" Ichigo exclaimed. Aizen let his eyes slide to his nurse and Ichigo's twin, Shiro. Shiro shrugged before he let his shoulders sag as he stared longingly at his brother. Ulquiorra merely shook his head, the raven-headed nurse had never met someone who'd thought they were in an alternate reality. Aizen cleared his throat and brought Ichigo's attention back to the brown haired doctor.

"It is not kind to refer to the man whose been caring for you for the past six years as a 'sick fuck', though I can understand if you are confused on where you are. I've been informed you believe this isn't where you're from?" Aizen inquired, his pen at the ready to record all the orangette has to say. Ichigo scowled and looked away.

"Like hell I'll tell you anything you pompous bastard. I bet all of you are in on this! Why the fuck won't you just admit it already! I know you knocked me out in our battle now let me free of your illusion!" The orangette roared, he was seething. Ichigo just wanted to go home to his sisters and crazy father, not be stuck in a hospital where everyone was telling him he doesn't understand! A small whimpering caused him to look over and see Shiro holding back tears and hugging himself. Ichigo could barely make out the albino whispering, 'He doesn't remember, oh god he doesn't remember!' to himself.

Aizen sighed and ran a hand through his hair, Ichigo was, by far, his hardest patient so far to get to cope with coming out of a coma. The brunette pinched the bridge of his nose. He would just have to tell Ichigo all the information he had and hope the orangette would take it as the truth.

"Ichigo, please calm down for just a few minutes so I can tell you what I know." Ichigo scowled at Aizen but settled down onto the bed, "I know you don't believe what we are all saying but just listen. Six years ago you were returning from...work and you were hit by a truck. Within a year you were all fixed up and ready to go. The only problem was that you weren't waking up, we watched you for _years _to see if you would wake up. You had high brain activity and your dear brother was here everyday for you, but you never woke up. Eventually, we gave up on getting you to wake up and put you in a room by yourself. Ulquiorra here has been coming by to make sure you're feed and your bedpan emptied." Aizen finished telling Ichigo what had happened and stared at the confusion written across the orangette's face.

"You mean to tell me, everything I know is a lie?" Ichigo asked in a small voice, his wide eyes trying to read the emotions on Aizen's face. The brunette walked forward and gently rubbed the orangette's back.

"I know this is hard, but this is how it is sometimes. You are currently at Hueco Mundo hospital located in Tokyo, Japan." Aizen watched as Ulquiorra slipped from the room to give the men some space. The brunette then motioned for Shiro to come comfort his brother, the albino whipped his eyes and clamored onto the bed and clung to Ichigo.

"Hey King, since Doc's tellin' ya all about what happened, I'ma tell ya some too. We live together in a flat on the outskirts of the city, I work full time and you were wantin' to go to college, we just didn't have the money before yer accident. Ya been gone a long while, yer twenty-eight now." Shiro was fighting back tears, being reunited only to see that your loved one didn't remember you was hard. Ichigo slowly nodded at the information he was taking in. So he wasn't a substitute shinigami, he was a man in his twenties that wanted to go to college for...

"Hey, uh, twin, what did I want to go to college for?" Ichigo asked as he watched the albino sniff and rub his nose.

"Ya wanted to go for art, graphic design and stuff. I've still got yer laptop and tablet at home if ya wanna see if you can remember how ya made yer awesome pictures. By the way, I'm Shiro." Shiro smiled sloppily, there were tear tracks that made his white skin shine brightly.

"So what was my job?" Ichigo asked, interested but still apprehensive of the whole situation, for all he knew this could just be an illusion by Aizen. Shiro looked away uncomfortably and Aizen was scribbling on his clipboard. "Well?"

"Well, you were a, uh, how do I put this-"

"What your brother is trying to say is, you were a prostitute." Aizen cut in, not even looking up from his writing. Ichigo gaped, thoughts flying through his mind and hyper speed. _'A _prostitute?! _Of all the things I could be, I chose to be a prostitute?' _

"What- why- I don't-" Shiro cut his off by cupping his face.

"It's okay King, you weren't exactly willing. Yer pimp was a dick and I'm glad I'll never have to see his sorry ass again. He made you work the streets where all the rough clients are, so ya came home pretty bruised and beat most of the time. If I ever see yer pimp's flashy hair again I'll kill 'em right then and there!" Shiro growled, he held Ichigo tight in his grasp, as if losing the touch of his twin would cause him to lose his sanity.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Mr. Kurosaki, if you feel comfortable you may leave the hospital with your brother." Aizen said, he looked up from his clipboard and handed the orangette his release forms.

"Come on King! We can go home and be a family for once!" Shiro practically bounced with excitement, his smile was wide and full of happiness. Ichigo only smiled back softly, his twin had found a way into his heart even if he didn't remember all there times together before this. A clearing of a throat made him tear his eyes from his brother and look at the doctor.

"Do call if you remember anything before your this, and Shiro if he gets hurt in any way you need to bring him in so he doesn't go into shock and fall back into a coma." Ichigo and Shiro nodded before the orangette scrawled his signature on the release forms.

* * *

Shiro practically dragged Ichigo back into their apartment and set about showing Ichigo around. The layout was a simple two bedroom flat with one of the bedrooms turned into a study.

"So, there's only one bed, what'd you do with mine?" Ichigo asked, glancing around the bedroom.

"Well, we used'ta share a bed, and I guess I figured we still could.." Shiro trailed off and looked away, "But I guess I could sleep on the couch if you aren't comfortable with us sleeping together." Ichigo felt bad, this was his brother who he'd left alone for six years, even if he couldn't remember him as more than a hollow that'd lived inside him.

"I guess we can try sleeping together, but just this once and if I don't like it we aren't doing it agai- oof!" Ichigo was cut off when Shiro leaped and tackled him to the ground.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! Ya don't know how lonely it is ta sleep alone for six years when yer used to another body with ya!" Shiro exclaimed as he hugged Ichigo tight. The orangette smiled weakly and gently hugged back. It was different, but not something he couldn't get used to.

* * *

"So the Berry's awake, yeah? It's about damn time, I've been waiting six years for the fine ass of my best worker to wake up!" A sinister grin stretched across full lips. He was _so _going to teach the berry a lesson about leaving without warning when he saw him next. A pink tongue slid over sharper than normal teeth as his cyan eyes danced with longing. He was looking forward to punishing his fine berry.

**And our big bad seme is introduced! XD Expect a really sadistic Grimmjow in this story.**


End file.
